Gaige
Gaige jest grywalną postacią klasy Mechromancer w b2. Po raz pierwszy ujawniona została na PAX East 2012. Premiera postaci odbyła się 9 października 2012 r. Ci, którzy zamówili Borderlands 2 w pre-orderze, otrzymali postać Gaige za darmo. Tło Gaige była uczennicą liceum na planecie Eden-5. Pierwotnie stworzyła swojego robota, Deathtrapa, jako projekt naukowy do konkursu, w którego celem było stworzenie obrony przed łobuzami. Jej rywalka, Marcie Holloway, również brała udział w konkursie i wykorzystała pieniądze ojca do przekupienia konkurencji. Marcie najprawdopodobniej ukradła plany budowy Deathtrapa i sprzedała je siłom policyjnym na Eden-5. W dniu konkursu naukowego, ojciec Marcie przekupił jury, pomagając zdobyć swojej córce pierwsze miejsce w konkursie, w którym zaprezentowała wadliwego robota, opartego na schematach stworzonych przez Gaige. Sama Gaige zajęła trzecie miejsce. Marcie popycha Gaige, przez co Deathtrap identyfikuje Marcie jako wroga. Deathtrap atakuje swoimi szponami, co z powodu złej kalibracji robota powoduje, że Marcie eksploduje. Gaige zostały postawiony zarzut nieumyślnego zabicia swojej rywalki. Prosi swojego ojca o stworzenie dywersji, aby zdołała uciec, kupuje potem bilet na Pandorę, gdzie następnie wsiada w pociąg, który rozbija się w Windshear Waste. Umiejętności Drzewko umiejętności Gaige Jej główna umiejętność pozwala na przywołanie robota bojowego D374-TP, zwanego "Deathtrap". Czas trwania umiejętności wynosi 60 sekund, czas odnowienia również wynosi 60 sekund. Drzewko umiejętności Gaige zawiera umiejętności, które różnią się poziomem trudności w używaniu ich. Może to spowodować, że jest zarówno najłatwiejszą, jak i najrudniejszą postacią o gry. Cytaty Podczas dołączenia do gry ' *I say MECHRO, you say MANCER. MECHRO! (bez odpowiedzi) ...You guys suck! *It's cool everybody. ''I'm here... *Anybody have some mechros they need manced? *We made it boy! Lets have some fun. 'Gdy uleczy sojusznika ' *Am I a hero... or something? - Jestem bohaterką... czy coś? *Live! LIVE! *Argh... How much do you weigh? *Cover me brah! - Osłaniaj mnie bracie! *Worry not citizen, I'll save you. - Nie martw się obywatelu, ocalę cię. *Come on, noob! Nah, I'm just playin', you're cool... - Chodź noobie! Nie no, żartuję, jesteś spoko... *Wow! You work out? 'Gdy zabije strzałem krytycznym ' *Noob! *GG. *Fun! *Neat! *I am such a B.A. *Squish! *Boop! *Crit-i-cal kill! *LAWL *Doink! *Kablam! *Hehe, Just how I do? *Man! - Chłopie! *Oh! *I got brain on my shoe... I like it. '''Gdy przywoła Deathtrapa *It's robot fighting time *Get 'em, boy! *By my command! *Exterminate! *To hell with the First Law! *Klaatu Barada Nikto! *Number Five is ALIVE! - Numer pięć ŻYJE! Gdy deathtrap zabije przeciwnika *Don't screw with a girl and her robot! *Nice one, boy! - Nieźle, chłopie! *You're bringing a tear to my eye... *Robot: One! Uglies: Zerooo! - Robot: Jeden! Niemilce: Zeroooo! *Best robot ever. - Najlepszy robot wszechczasów! *Oooh. Right in the wingnut. *Ha ha! *Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! *Love ya, bot. - Uwielbiam Cię, robocie. *Respect the robot! - Szacun dla robota! *I need to build you an extra arm JUST for high-fives! *Hell yes! I can't believe you only got third place in the science fair. *I am the strongest girl alive! (Also said for Anarchy stack gains and during general combat in two different tones) *I am the greatest engineer alive! *You are a mean machine! *Terminated! *Good one, babe! Gdy zdobywa stacki Anarchy *Eh, accuracy's overrated anyway. *I'm feeling awesomer. *This could be the beginning of something awesome. *Not a bad start. *Start the Anarchy! - Rozpocząć Anarchię! *Start the stacking! *This is getting good. *Wonder how many stacks I can get. *Alright, lets keep this going. *(szept) It's a start... - To początek... *Alright, more Anarchy! *Anarchy forever! - Wieczna Anarchia! *Lets keep it up. *If I hit ya, you're going to feel it. *I'm feeling it! *Not bad, not bad. - Nieźle, nieźle. *I'll have some more Anarchy, thank you! *Anarchy up! - Anarchia powstaje! *More stacks! *Anarchy, baby! *This is getting awesome! *Come at me jokers! *Anarchy on Pandora! - Anarchia na Pandorze! *(śmiech) Everything's going to die! - Wszystko zginie! *So inaccurate but so awesome! - Strasznie niecelne, ale strasznie niesamowite! *More Anarchy, more! *Don't accidentally reload, don't accidentally reload! *I'm getting phat stacks. *Stack 'em up, stack 'em up! *This is getting ridiculous! *My hit to miss ratio is sadness! *Smash the system! - Rozwalić system! *Anarchy! (wymawia na dwa różne sposoby, zależy od ilości stacków Anarchy) - Anarchia! *I am the strongest girl alive! - Jestem najsilniejszą żyjącą dziewczyną! *You can't stop me! - Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać! *More power! - Więcej mocy! *Don't stop now! *Gimme more Anarchy! - Daj mi więcej Anarchy! *Stack 'em and bag 'em! *I'm getting a god complex and I LIKE IT! *Punk never dies! - Punk nigdy nie umiera! *Meedly-meedly-mowwww...I know, I'm so bad at this. *Accuracy can suck it! *Never-ending stacks! *''(złowieszczy śmiech)'' *When I hit you, IT WILL HURT! *So many stacks! *The power! *I think my reload button's broken! *UNLIMITED POWER! *I am the bringer of death! *BLOOD! - KREEEEEW! *I'm going mildly insane! *God damn, I am so hardcore! *YEAAAAAH! *I feel the cosmos! *POWER! *I WILL NEVER HIT ANYTHING! *RIDONCULOUS! *I am everything! *I probably won't hit anything but whatever! *Start running, clowns! *Mechromancer angry! *I will destroy everything! *I deal DEATH! *ROCK ON! *Why am I still doing this?! *It's getting really hard to hit stuff! *If I go down, I'm screwed! *I am stupid powerful! *I AM THE ALPHA AND THE OMEGA! *Meedly-meedly-meedly-mowwww... Nope, still bad! That was worse, I think. *Teehee. *Yes! YESSS! *SO MUCH STACKS! *The stacks... THE STACKS! *Sure! Why not! *EVIL MANIACAL LAUGHTER! *Lets get it on! *I AM THE INFINITE! *BOOYAH! *I GOT THE TEAM ON MY BACK! *This is actually stupid now! *I will miss almost every shot, and I don't care! *I regret nothing! *YEAH BOY! *ALLEN WRITE SOME DIALOGUE HERE! - Allen napisał tutaj trochę dialogów! *PLAYER? WHAT! ARE! YOU! DOING?! - GRACZ? CO? TY? WYRABIASZ? *How is this possible?! *Too many stacks! *I have like negative accuracy right now! *You're breaking the game, dude! *God help you all if I actually HIT something! *I AM THE GOD OF DAMAGE! *I don't even remember what accuracy MEANS! *ANARCHY FOREVERRRR!!! AND EVERRRR!!! *yes! YES! - Tak! TAK! Gdy traci wszystkie stacki Anarchy *NooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOoooooo. (trwa, dopóki stacki Anarchy nie spadną do zera) *Ugh... What was I thinking?! *Wait -- Did I just?! -- Ugh... Dang it! *Son of a whore! *Oh, now I can actually hit stuff again. *Back to zero. *Let's start at the very beginning. *Reset! *Time for a hard reset! *Accuracy, how I've missed you! *Normalizing! *I feel normal again. *AAAAAND normal. *Starting over. *Aw crap! *My anarchy! - Moja Anarchia! *I lost my anarchy! This is like the worst day ever! *Where'd my anarchy go? *Not my anarchy! *I miss you already anarchy. Crippled *Come on! I can take ya! *This is nothing! I've done worse to myself! *I am gonna smack the bitch outta you! *Hax! *I can fix this! - Mogę to naprawić! *Okay now I'm mad! *Come closer jerkwads! I've got something to show ya'! *Okay playtime's over. *You're not gonna like what happens now. * Open wide, jackholes! When Recovering Revive *Don't mess with me! *NBD. * I LIVE! * What'd I tell you, suckers? * Up and running! * Now you're gonna get it! * You ain't gankin' me that easy. Hitting an enemy with a vehicle *High-larious. *Heyoo. *Kaboosh! *Hehe... *Oh, I love you, car! Gdy zniszczy pojazd przeciwnika *Your car sucked! *Haha! Yes! *Boosh! *Oh, I love you, car! *EXPLOSIONS! Gdy wyskoczy pojazdem ''' *Ohooohoho maaaan. *Yahoo! '''Cytaty ogólne podczas walki *Multi-Kill kill kill! *M-M-M-Monster Kill kill kill! (po zabicie wielu wrogów w krótkim czasie) *Dominating. *Unstoppable! (po zabicie wielu wrogów w krótkim czasie) *RAMPAGE! (po zabicie wielu wrogów w krótkim czasie) *That's right, fear the cute little girl! *HA HA HA HA HA (niskim głosem)(po zabicie wielu wrogów w krótkim czasie atakiem wręcz) *hahaha hehehe huhuhu (bardzo podobnie do śmiechu karłów)(po zabicie wielu wrogów w krótkim czasie) *Mechromancer smash! (głosem przypominającym Hulka, po zabicie wielu wrogów w krótkim czasie) Gdy zauważy Badassa *Found a badass. *He's angry, incoming! *Nice, badass! *Its big and angry!.. Incoming! Gdy zabije Badassa *You didn't have to be such a dick about it. *I AM A BADASS! *YEAH! *HaHA! *I AM AMAZING! *What? That was it? (Killing a badass quickly) *Aaaaaaaand, dead. *Oh, that was close. No it wasn't! *Sorry about your face! *SATISFACTION! *Ugh, I've got some brain on my shoes. *Sniff* I like it. *Lulz! *Was it good for you? Gdy osiągnie wyższy poziom *Level up! *Ready for an upgrade, bot? *Ready for some new toys, bot? *I feel more awesome! *Friggin yeah! Gdy przegląda dzrzewko umiejętności *So much hotness. *Deathtrap wants an upgrade? Deathtrap gets an upgrade! *I want that. And that. And that. *What do I want to kick ass at next? *That Anarchy one looks tricky... *Ohh, I just want you all! *Ohh, I'm likin' my options. Gdy porównuje przedmioty *Oh, I love comparin' loot! *Numbers, numbers, math math math. *Oh, I wanna use 'em both! *Show me some green arrows. Gdy otworzy Złotą Skrzynię *Not bad! Gdy znajdzie niebieską broń *Shh. Don't worry baby. I'll take good care of you. *What's your name, sexy? Gdy znajdzie fioletową broń *I want it! (Also applies to blue weapons) *Why, hello there. Gdy ukończy Wyzwanie *Rock and roll. *Hooray! *Yeah. I'm pretty good. *MVP. *The completionist in me is like YEEAAAH! Gdy wyzywa innego gracza na pojedynek ' *Your face is stupid. *Me and robot are gonna bitch smack ya! *Let's dance! *Come on! It'll be fun! *Snik snik, bitches! (za pomocą With Claws) '''Gdy otrzyma wyzwanie na pojedynek od innego gracza ' *Somebody hit me with their purse? '''Podczas bezczynności *Third place. Third place! I built a robot that can turn human beings into jelly with the push of a button and that what's-his-face gives me THIRD PLACE! in the planet-wide science fair. At least around here people appreciate my talents. *If I don't shoot, repair, or screw something in the next few minutes, we're gonna have a problem. *FML *Urgh, this is dull! *I wanna go do stuff! *''(Beatboxing Sounds)'' Bored Bored Bored. *Laaaaag Gdy oslaggowana * Oh God! It smells like piss and nachos! * It's in my mouth, umm you guys, it's in my mouth! * Ew.. ew ew ew ew. Głosem Przystojnego Jacka * Testing? Testing one two? One two. And now I have the voice of a douchebag. Great. * I am the greatest engineer alive! (gdy Deathtrap zabije wroga) * I need to build you an extra arm just for high-fives! (gdy Deathtrap zabije wroga) * Haha, now you're gonna get it! (gdy otrzyma Second Wind) * Man, this whole "Speaking with the voice of an older man" thing is nowhere near as hot as I thought it would be. (gdy bezczynna) * Beatbox time! (odgłosy beatboxowania) I'm the Mechromancer and I'm here to say-Aw, screw it, it's just not the same! Freakin' Jack voice! (gdy bezczynna) * You know, maybe this voice ain't so bad. Hello, ladies- Oh god, creepycreepycreepy! Never doing that again! (gdy bezczynna) * This is some impressive workmanship! * Shiny stuff! * Nothing sexier than a chest full of loot! * BITCHES! * Up and RUNNING! (When recovering) * Robot: one, Uglies: zero! (Deathtrap kill) * Super robot violence fun time! * Number five alive! * I'm gonna slap the BITCH outta you! * Hax! (When down) Gdy zauważy Apteczki *Anybody needs some healin'? *Med-Hypos. *Is that healin' stuff? *Health! Gdy chce użyć Szybkiej Podróży w czasie, gdy inny gracz jest w menu *(śpiewa kołysanke) Waitin' on you. *Just waitin'. *Still working on something, huh? Gdy zabraknie amunicji *Crankshaft! I'm empty! *Nuts! No more bullets! *Screw it! I don't need ammo! *Son of a whore! *Where'd all the bullets go? *Hey! Could you give me some of those bullets back? *I'm out! *No more ammo! *High and dry! *I miss my ammo. Gdy aktywuje Discord *This will bring the hurt! *Discord, Ehh! Not yet! *When to discord? When to discord? *More hurt for the discord! *My discord will cause serious pain! *Just wait until I reload. *Can't wait to discooord. *Gotta keep buffin that discord! *Chargin up for that discord. *Gotta pick the right time to discord. W DLC Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *Ummm, I smell butts, and dead people. (gdy wkracza do Unassuming Docks) *Hello, lovely lady. What is wrong? (sztucznym głosem; gdy mówi do Ellie/Eleanor w Flamerock Refuge) *Oh man. Impossible puzzles, hairy dwarves, fiery explosions -- best day ever. (gdy wkracza do Gilded Forge) *Is it.... raft? *Maybe some guns, and a Hecker circuit reintegrator. Those things are neat. (gdy wkracza do Dwarven Mines) Gdy upuści broń Crit *Whoops. *Oopsies. *My bad. *Gah, this gun! *Stupid slippery gun. W DLC Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre *Honestly? If she didn't follow you out here, maybe she doesn't want to be with you. That said, I need to get inside, so you should totally save her or whatever. (słowa zachęty w stronę Eda) *(gdy próbuje whiskey): **Geeueuhh. I can't feel my face. **Considering the drinking age here is probably, like, birth, I guess it's okay to drink this stuff. **Wooh! That's -- that's the stuff. *Ugh. Country music exists. (gdy próbuje sprawić, by dziecko się rozpłakało) *Nah. The boys at school thought I was too nerdy. But if Hammerlock ever switches sides... mmmm. I am going to lock that down. (gdy Moxxi pyta go o pana/panią Gaige w jej życiu) *Euugh. Marcie's dad smoked cigars. (gdy zbiera pudełka cygar) *Nnnnot really. (gdy Innuendobot pyta, czy jego edypowe uczucia do Moxxi są normalne) *(gdy podnosi perukę Stelli): **Hiya, guys. Quick favor -- could I have that wig? **Yeahhhhh... I need that wig for a quest, so... **I'M SORRY, I JUST REALLY WANTED TO COMPLETE THE QUEST! *Oooh, hydrophobic polygrease! I slather this stuff on my robot arm like it was sunscreen. (gdy podnosi puszkę smalcu) *Pfffff. Ha! Yeah right. (gdy Innuendobot pyta, czy jego obcesowe podrywanie sprawi, że Gaige go pokocha) Ciekawostki *Gaige jest pierwsza grywalną postacią wypuszczoną jako DLC w historii gier Borderlands. *Gaige jest pierwsza grywalną postacią, której niektóre umiejętności mają negatywny efekt (stacki Anarchy i redukcja dokładności). *Gaige jest pierwszą grywalną postacią, która nie ma ECHO logu w swoim ekwipunku na początku gry. *Intro gry nie zostało uaktualnione po premierze Gaige, została więc pierwszą postacią, która nie jest wspomniana w intrze gry. **Gaige i Deathtrap zostali jednakże pokazani w intrze DLC Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty razem z czwórką podstawowych Łowców Skarbców. **Jest również ukazana w intrze Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt. **W intrze DLC Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, figurka Gaige stoi na stole podczas sceny, w której Tiny Tina informuje jakie są dostępne grywalne postacie w grze. Sylwetka Gaige jest również widoczna w ostatniej scenie, razem z pozostałymi Łowcami Skarbców. *Gaige lubi naleśniki i gorącą czekoladę, a jej ulubionym kolorem jest fioletowy. *Gaige nielubi muzyki country. *W DLC Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre dowiadujemy się, że Gaige jest zadurzona w Sir hammerlocku. *Jedna z jej kwestii, używana podczas otwarcia skrzyń- "It's like Hanukkah!" - jest parodią kwestii Rolanda, "It's like Christmas!" *Kilka cytatów ogólnych podczas walki ('unstopabble', 'dominating', 'multi-kill' oraz 'monster kill') są nawiązanami do głosu spikera z serii gier Unreal. *Nagroda za głowę gaige wynosi 820.000.000.000 $, co stanowi najwyższą nagrodę wśród wszystkich Łowców Skarbców do tej pory. Jest poszukiwana za "stworzenie nieautoryzowanej technologii" oraz za bycie "nadmiernie uroczą". Jednakże w samej grze nie widnieje ani jeden jej list gończy. *Jedna z głów Gaige, "Metal Blood" jest nawiązaniem do Tali'Zorah z serii gier Mass Effect, gdyż ich obie głowy są do siebie bardzo podobne. *Gdy zdobywa stacki Anarchy, zachowanie Gaige zmienia się z normalnego, na wysoce podekscytowane, aż do przejawiającego całkowity kompleks boga, burząc przy tym czwartą ścianę. *Pierwotna szkic koncepcyjny Gaige przedstawiał jej metalową rękę bardziej groźnie i tylko z czterema palcami. Ostateczna wersja posiada pięć palców i ma bardziej szczegółowy wygląd. *Wiele nazw umiejętności Gaige jest oparta na cytatach z serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń To Magia. *Jej kwestia podczas przywoływania deathtrapa, "It's robot fighting time" to nawiązanie do BattleBots "The box is locked the lights are on: It's robot fighting time" Galeria Borderlands 2 - Sir Hammerlock introduces the Mechromancer|Zwiastun postaci Mechromancera Gaige_info.jpg Gaige & DT.jpg Giage_mechdlc_release.jpg Mechromancer.jpg Gaige character model.jpg Gaige and DT.jpg Kategoria:Crimson Lance Kategoria:Borderlands 2 Kategoria:Klasy uk:Ґейдж